Bluebird
by ZephyrAlchemist
Summary: A short continuation of the Episode "Uncontrollable Bluebird"


"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" chanted the collection of Jindai high students and the random assortment of girls. All focused intently on Sargent Souske Sagara, a poor soul who ended up on the losing end of a foolish bet.

"Not one girl" thought the Sargent, "Not one single girl this whole afternoon, who would have thought a girl hunt would have been this difficult." He sighed as he began to unbutton the top portion of his shirt in utter humiliation. However all was not lost for the young Sargent when suddenly a young woman's voice weaved its way through the chants of eager students.

"Pardon me for interrupting." All eyes turned to a stunningly beautiful girl with turquoise hair done up in a neat bun, and wearing a luxurious purple colored kimono. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, " She said with a smile painted on her ruby lips. Souske immediately stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked up at the woman with as much shock showing across his face as any of the other students in the area. "Uh, who are you?" he stammered. She placed one slender finger upon his lips "Stop, don't speak. Weren't you the gentleman who insisted I come out to the park this afternoon?" she said with a coy smile on her face, a slight reddening of her cheeks was apparent. "It was so difficult to slip out without my husband noticing." Souske almost couldn't believe his ears.

"Was this really a girl I talked to today? No it couldn't be, I would remember a lady of this much beauty and grace, she reminds me a lot of Kaname." he thought to himself, a blush now painting his face as well.

"Woah." Stuttered Shinji "Oh, so shes someones wife?" Remarked the Sociology club president.

"I believe you promised that we would share a dinner together, correct?" The mystery girl asked, staring intently at Souske.

"Ye-yeah." Was all the normally confident soldier could stammer out.

The girl started tracing circles on Souskes well muscled chest with her finger "I've been looking forward to this." She told him "Well, shall we go then?" She asked, looking up at the Sargent with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I uhh" The Sargent was at a complete loss for words as the girl took him by the arm and started leading him away from the collection of students. "So long everyone, take care" the stranger addressed the crowd, all of whom still looked onward in complete and utter shock.

Souske followed along, back completely tensed up and straight, his entire face was red hot. This was certainly a situation he had no experience with and it was showing to all those who looked upon the couple.

They arrived at a secluded bench in front of a shallow pond, the sunset painted the whole scene in a golden light which strongly resembled a painting you would see in a museum. The Sargent was still as tense as a two by four. "Who is this girl? I don't remember talking to a girl like this." He thought to himself, his inner monologue continuing.

"It seems you had a narrow escape ." The young girl finally broke the silence between the two.

"Yes!" Souske exclaimed and immediately followed up with a question. "But, who are you?"

"My, don't you remember me? We see each other every day, it makes me so sad"

"I-I-I'm very sorry ma'am" He stuttered out "But I don't remember."

"What you really don't know?"

"No ma'am I'm afraid I don't" he said standing at attention. A sly smile crept across the girls face.

She started giggling "I can't take it!" However her voice suddenly sounded different, louder and more dominant "I did it! Am I amazing or what?" She asked triumphantly. "In other words, Success!" she yelled flashing the peace sign with her fingers.

"K-K-Kaname?" The poor boy's emotions were near their breaking point.

"Mhmm, you really couldn't tell? You REALLY didn't know? YES! It was perfect." She said as she raised a victory fist into the air.

Souske just looked at the beautiful girl, completely dumbstruck "She really is amazing" he continued his inner thoughts.

"You know you really should thank me, I went all the way back to my house and took out my Moms Kimono to wear."

"Oh so that's it." He said softly. "You know Kaname, you always manage to surprise me."

"Don't I?" she said with a smile. "But I think, there's something else your wanting to tell me as well." the blush returning to her cheeks.

"Yes, um, thank you"

"Try again" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm very sorry."

"Idiot"

"I'll definitely pay you back for this"

"Wrong!"

"I'll be more careful"

She only scowled at this answer.

Souske frowned and glanced over the water at this reaction "C'mon Sagara, now is the perfect time, just tell her what you're really thinking!" He scolded himself, now was no time to chicken out.

"You look quite..." He paused for a moment to think of the perfect word "Lovely."

She turned to him and gave him her most perfect smile "That's the first time you've told me" As she said this Souske made the boldest move of his life, ever more so than the time he managed to catch a Hind helicopter with his AS all those years ago. He took her hand in his.

"Souske?" She asked, there was no way he didn't pick up on the longing in her voice as she gave him a puzzled look. She had been waiting for him to show affection to her for months, something, anything to show that he was even slightly interested in being more than just friends with the teal haired girl.

"Lovely isn't the right word." He grasped her other hand "Beautiful, stunning, radiant, gorgeous, amazing. Those are all words that better describe you. I've always knowing you were amazing Kaname, and not even because you are a Whispered, everything you do is amazing, that I've known for years, but..."he trailed off "I can't believe I was so foolish as to not admit these things to myself until now, even if you don't feel the same way I will understand, however, I just wanted to let you know exactly how I feel about you." He finished and looked into her eyes, hoping for any sign of a positive reaction.

Tears began to bead around the girls eyes "Oh no..." Souske muttered "I crossed the line again, didn't I?" He asked fully confident that he was about to drive the girl away forever.

"Idiot." she muttered, then wrapped her arms around the soldier and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. "I've been waiting longer than you could possibly imagine to hear you say those words, I was actually beginning to believe you had no interest in me outside friendship and your duty to protect me." She pulled the raven haired boy into an embrace.

"Kaname, I would go to the ends of the world and back just to protect you, soldier or not. I love you, I love you more than anything else in the entire universe."

With that he pulled her into another deep and passionate kiss, unknown to both of them how true those words would become over the course of the coming years.


End file.
